


Please Stay

by tact_and_impulse



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tact_and_impulse/pseuds/tact_and_impulse
Summary: He wanted to spend the first morning of their married life together, relaxed and cozy in their futon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request: classic Ken/Kao, 'please stay'

Kenshin woke up first, to humid summer air and a light fragrance of jasmine around him. He blinked at the sunshine in his face, before drowsily noticing how his arms and legs were tangled with another’s.

Kaoru was still asleep, her cheeks pink and her hair undone. Her bare shoulder had escaped the blanket, and he pulled the cloth up to cover her. She didn’t stir.

A small part of him wanted to leave to the kitchen. It would be nice to surprise her with breakfast, composed of her favorites. She would be happy, and he wished to make her happy, after last night. However, there was the overwhelming urge to stay.

He wanted to spend the first morning of their married life together, relaxed and cozy in their futon.

Perhaps, that was selfish of him, he thought as he drew her closer. Then again, he never had a chance like this before and it made him cherish these quiet minutes. For now, he could rest with Kaoru and think of nothing except of her warmth.

He realized he was smiling at her, when her blue eyes suddenly opened to focus and return his gaze. Her voice was a little shy. “Good morning.”

“It is a good morning.” He agreed. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did. But you should know that, since you were watching me.” Her tone was playful, as she tugged at a lock of his hair.

“Oro…”

Then, her forehead creased. “What time is it?” She moved to sit but when she winced, he stopped her.

“It’s still early. We don’t have to get up yet. Please, stay.”

She looked at him for a moment, before falling back on her pillow and pouting. “Only if you will.”

“Of course. Always.” He added and was rewarded with her sweet, brilliant smile.


End file.
